Red Roses
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: To Spain, Valentine's Day was a romantic day, and the greatest gift to give on Valentine's Day was definitely red roses.


**A/N: **Hello, everyone, and happy Valentine's Day! As a request, I did a Valentine's story for Spain and Romano, so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia is by Himaruya-sensei representing their respective countries. Romano is called Lovino and Spain his human name!.

* * *

For Valentine's Day, Lovino was surprisingly calm, Antonio saw.  
Ever since waking up that morning to lunch, he had not complained about anything- not a single moan. Not only that, the Italian was much more active- he helped Antonio make breakfast, and even prepared the two a small lunch they were eating right now.

But what really topped the cake was Lovino's blush.

"I can't stand it, Lovino is so cute today! I can't take so much of Lovino!" Spain gushed out. He jumped up from his chair and tackled Lovino.

"Ack- Get off already!" Lovino gripped the Spaniard's shoulders and kept him in arm's length, blushing furiously. "Dammit, you can't act normal for one day."

"But today is such a special day- Valentine's Day! Lovino probably wanted to be sweet today too, right?" Antonio sat back down, not noticing the Italian's face flush redder at the accurate statement.

"Valentine's Day isn't even that important, though. It's more about selling large amounts of nasty chocolate to people. Not much love in such a holiday." Lovino scoffed, taking a bite out of his lunch.

"I see." Even though Antonio still held his smile, he let out an internal sigh. He knew the holiday wasn't as important in Italy- more of a holiday for the money in selling lots of chocolate and sweets than love. Both knew this. But, both also knew Valentine's Day was more meaningful in Spain, which was why Lovino was acting so differently.

"Let's go out later today, Lovino! There are a lot of lovely stalls set out on the streets today." Antonio explained to him, going on to an elaborate description of all the different stalls loaded with gifts and delicious food.

"Sure." Lovino nodded, listening to Antonio. He almost smiled at everything Spain told him. He had down the rest of his wine when Antonio stood back up as his chair moved back.

"Let's go now, then!" He rejoiced, catching Lovino's hand.

"F-fine." He acquiesced, staring at Antonio's smile.

~*~

The streets of Barcelona were particularly busy that afternoon with all the stalls by the street, couples linked together as they passed by. Lovino almost regretted coming along, not enjoying the humongous crowd of lovers. As someone bumped him, he was about to yell when Antonio's hand found his and pulled him along through the throng of pedestrians.

"Don't worry, Lovi, most places won't be as crowded." He looked over his shoulder to assure the Italian. They soon did make it out of the crowded street onto a smaller, emptier road.

"You can let go of my hand now." Lovino said when neither moved to release their grips. Spain nodded and let go of Lovino's hand as they continued walking, passing all the small restaurants and shops.

Lovino watched each of the signs they passed when he noticed he lost the Spaniard.

"Antonio…? Bastard, where did you go?!" He called out; ignoring the looks he got from the couples. He looked all around until he saw Spain's head appearing from a door. The Italian was about to yell at him as Antonio came back into view.

"Dammit don't go-" His voice died before finishing when he saw what he was holding.

_Red roses._

"W-w-what are those for?" Lovino asked, feeling his face heat up. Antonio grinned at his cute reaction to the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Valentine's Day, of course! Red roses are one of the most important things for Valentine's Day." Antonio explained. He held the bouquet out to Lovino.

Lovino had to admit, it was a beautiful bouquet, nicely wrapped with a long ribbon, holding very fresh-looking roses. "The Flower Shop over there has very nice flowers, so I decided to buy a dozen for you." Hearing that, Lovino was blushing furiously, grabbing the bouquet.

"W-whatever! You should've told me before just disappearing. I could've gotten lost or turn a corner before I realized you were gone!" The Italian argued.

"I see." Antonio laughed. The two walked down the street into a small park with lovers all around, spending time with their significant.

"I say, red roses are always the greatest gift for Valentine's Day. Whenever someone asks for advice on what to give someone, I always tell them red roses!" Spain exclaimed happily. Lovino rolled his eyes as he stared at the flowers.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Feliciano had asked me if he should bring Ludwig some roses today, but I told him he shouldn't-"

"Wait a minute- Feliciano is with that potato freak right now?!" Lovino stopped abruptly, shocked at the news.

"Y-yeah, it's really not that surprising Feliciano is spending time with Lud-"

"That damn bastard! What the hell was Feliciano thinking going to _his _house today?" Lovino exploded, stomping away. The bouquet was getting crushed in his hand and the petals falling as he swung them around violently.

"A-ah, calm down, Lovi- I told Feliciano not to bring any roses and he was only going-"

"To be taken advantage of by that sausage guy? Like hell I'll let that happen!" Spain heard the loud snap of a stem breaking in half, seeing a rose dropping close to the ground. "That's it, I'm going right now to that potato's place and keeping Feliciano from that son of a-"

_SNAP_

"Lovino!" Antonio caught his arm, making him jerk to a stop. The resounding snapping of the rest of the roses breaking in half. Several fell out of the wrapped bouquet, dropping to the ground.

"A-Antonio…" The Italian broke out of his rage when the Spaniard caught both of his hands.

"Look at you, you broke the roses!" Antonio gave a soft laugh at the broken flowers still in his hand.

"S-sorry…" Lovino muttered, looking away.

"It's alright, Lovi. Let's just go back home." Antonio assured. He turned back around and towed the Italian along as they returned to the streets from before. "Oh, but what about the roses-?" Antonio asked, looking down at the ones that did not fall out in Lovino's hand. "I should probably buy some more."

"N-no, these are just fine. We can put them in a vase." Lovino said. Spain stood there and looked at him, surprised. "W-what?"

"Lovino is so cute when he's romantic!" Antonio cried out, and tackled said Italian.

"I-idiot! Not out in the open and so loud!" Lovino growled as he pulled the Spaniard off of him a second time that day, and walked away quickly, trying to hide his blush.

"Alright, Lovi~" Antonio called, following the nervous Italian. He noticed the beaten bouquet was still with Lovino, but he was holding it gently, making sure the rest of the roses would break off.

Red roses were most definitely the greatest gift for Valentine's Day.

* * *

**A/N: **While writing this, I did some research about Valentine's Day celebrated in Spain and Italy. In Spain, the common tradition is husbands giving their spouses red roses, and the spouse giving a book or something. Barcelona is filled with stalls for the romantic holiday on the streets and such. In Italy, however, Valentine's Day is seen as a US-imported holiday more for marketing. Italy has another official holiday for couples.  
Valentine's Day is being more accepted for the casual gift exchange like in most countries now, but let's consider Romano old-fashion.

Hope you enjoyed reading, leaving a review is appreciated!


End file.
